1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for manufacturing panels having molded articles (moldings) disposed thereon (hereinafter “a panel unit”) and to panel units produced by such methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
A panel unit typically comprises a resin, glass or metal panel, and a frame-like or linear resin molded article that is attached to the periphery of the panel. Examples of such panels include resin window panes and glass window panes for vehicles and examples of molded articles include moldings (e.g., a weather strip), gaskets and static seals. Such panel units have been manufactured by extrusion molding a resin molded article directly onto the periphery of the panel and simultaneously bonding the molded article thereto. In such a method for manufacturing a panel unit, an extrusion molding die is moved relative to the periphery of the panel while at least partially contacting at least one of the upper or lower surfaces of the panel.